


[Podfic] Far from Miami

by AndersAndrew, futagogo



Series: [Podfic] Miami Rick and Morty [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bottom morty, Character Study, Clubbing, Creampie, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Morty is very sexy when he dances, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Possessive Sex, Rick calling Morty Baby, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Social Media, Stripper Morty, Tipsy Rick, Top Rick Sanchez, Underage - Freeform, cum as lube, sex on the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo
Summary: That night, they’d narrowly escaped a mob of pissed-off mafiosos that Rick owed money.Morty laid his head on the old man’s thigh as they drove, enjoying the quiet and the feel of Rick’s delicate fingers through his bleach-blond hair."With this much cash, the universe is our oyster, MoOURGHty!" Rick exclaimed.“I just want to dance.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Far from Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816836) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo). 



[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lb2hdha85x21mh5/FARFROMMIAMI_PODFIC.mp3)

**Format:** mp3

**Size:** 28.69 MB

**Length:** 31:20


End file.
